custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's "On" and "Off" Fun! (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's "On and Off" Fun! '''is a custom Barney & Friends episode video that was released on March 16, 2004. It contained the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" (September 16, 2003). Plot Barney and his friends learn all about on and off while using their imaginations and creativity together. '''Educational Theme: '''On and Off '''Stories: The Princess and the Pea Recap The episode starts where Songs # Barney Theme Song # A Silly Hat # Me and My Teddy # We've Got Shoes # Happy Dancin' # Twinkle Little Lightning Bug # I Put a Smile On # Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey # Are You Sleeping? # I Love You Trivia Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: * Beth: (after the song, "A Silly Hat") * Mario: * Nick: * Sarah: * * * * * Quote 3: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "Me and My Teddy") * Sarah: I like your teddy's hat, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Thank you, Sarah. She really likes her cowgirl costume! * Nick: * Baby Bop: * Mario: I like my basketball shoes * Barney: * (the song starts for "We've Got Shoes") * Baby Bop: * Barney: Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "We’ve Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! * Beth: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. * Mario: Race ya! * Beth: Okay. * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) * Beth: One... two... three... GO!! * (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) * Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. * Barney: Oh... * Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. * Barney: Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! * Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that'll fit... your feet. * Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet, and the rest of the tap dancing clothes appear on him and Nick, as well as tap dancing canes) * Nick: Wow! * * Nick: * Barney: * Nick: (as he throws ) * (the song starts "Happy Dancin'") * Barney: Quote 5: * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Sarah, Beth and Mario clap and cheer) * Barney: * Nick: * Barney: * () * Baby Bop: Quote 6: * (after the song, "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug") Quote 7: * (after the song, "I Put a Smile On") Quote 8: * (after the song, "Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey") * Baby Bop: * Barney: * (The story starts for "The Princess and the Pea") * Barney: Once upon a time, * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * King Mario: * Queen Beth: * Barney: * (the song starts for "Are You Sleeping?") Quote 9: * (after the first verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: * () Quote 10: * (after the second / last verse of the song, "Are You Sleeping?") * Barney: The next morning, * Queen Beth: * Lady Sarah: * Barney: * Quote 11: * (after the story, "The Princess and the Pea") * Baby Bop: * Sarah: * Baby Bop: * * * * Quote 12: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says Segment (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (original release) (2004) (HIT Entertainment print / BHV print) / re-release (HIT Entertainment print / Mattel print / 9 Story Media Group print / Universal Pictures Home Entertainment print / BHV print) (2017-present) * () * Children: * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I’m glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here’s what we did today! We had fun today trying on some silly hats. And putting on some funny shoes! Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment Version 1 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (re-releases) (2004-2005)) * () * Announcer: * () * Announcer: Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment Version 2 (On Again, Off Again) (Script) (re-releases) (2006-2008)) * () * Announcer: * () * Announcer: Baby Bop brings her